


Kocham cię Derek

by Stiles101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Claudia Stilinski, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Rich Stiles Stilinski, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles101/pseuds/Stiles101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were their for me and I appreciate it ,but I'm not who i say i actually am</p><p>I know i'm doing all of these double personality fandoms but this is the last one<br/>*hides behind comforter* Maybe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kocham cię Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Kocham cię - i love you

*At Beacon Hills High School

It was Graduation and the kid part of the pack was graduating. After Hunters, which we survived. After Kanimas, which we survived and gained Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Boyd and Isaac. After the Alpha Pack, which we survived and gained Aiden, Ethan, and expectantly Danny. And after that psychotic bitch Kate coming back and nearly ruining Derek we survived again and have been building our pack as a whole again. But that time has ended as I see a familiar pair of warm, honey brown eyes looking at me from the chairs I know its time for me to end my charade.

After Lydia and I present our Valedictorian, and Salutatorian speech we all make our way to the parents and pack members and start the congratulations I can only smile so wide knowing I have to leave so many of my friends in the next day or two. As i go to my dad to hear his congratulations i pull him in closer and whisper in his ears "I saw this beautiful bird with the prettiest wings 7 minutes ago for the 2nd time" He understands what that means and that it's almost time.

"I'm going to go get the pizza. Kids go tell your parents you're coming over" my dad yells to the pack kids  
"Yessss" everyone starts cheering and then goes to get the parents permission

*At the Pack House

As a way to renovate our pack we decided to renovate the Hale house to start some good memories and replace the bad. We built a shrine for the Hale Pack at the entrance.As everyone starts getting settled I start walking over to my room, and start packing things up in the boxes my dad most likely laid out on my bed.  
As i start to pack I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly wipe my tears away and then turn around to see Derek leaning against the door outline his feet crossed over the other.

"Hey Der"   
"Why are you crying? And where are you putting your stuff?"  
"Wow! Straight to the point why don't you" I start trying to giggle but it comes out wrecked  
"Derek can we not right now, please"  
"Fine, but we're talking about it tomorrow"  
I smile sadly, because he doesn't know that there might not be a tomorrow 

As we make our ways downstairs everyone is lounging around trying to pick a movie  
"THE NOTEBOOK IS AN AMAZING HEARTFELT MOVIE FOR MILLIONS!!" Lydia screams at Erica  
"I'M TIRED OF WATCHING THAT DUMB MOVIE" Erica screams right back  
Lydia is about to scream something else when Allison says "Let's just pick something different we all agree on"  
"How come. I'm the Valedictorian!" Lydia pouts then stomps to sit on Jackson's lap putting her face in his neck and rubbing her face  
"Fine. How about Stiles choose" Scott said using his Alphaness. Go Scotty!

Everyone turned to look up at where Stiles and Derek were standing  
"I choose Spiderman" Everyone grumbled but still got up to get popcorn and put the movie on  
Stiles smiled to himself and then went to sit on the loveseat Derek following close behind

*Around 1 hour later  
RING RING RING  
Everybody looked at Stiles and shushed him. He smiled sheepishly and answered the phone  
"Hello?"  
"Sweetie I'm coming now"  
"NOW!" everybody turned towards him and turned the movie on pause and watched him wide eyed  
"But but but I thought it was going to be a few days. Where's dad?" the packs eyes got wider at the women's voice on the other line  
"Don't be alarmed sweetie, he's with me we have the pizza's and gifts for the pack" Scott whimpered  
"Alright" he didn't have anything to hide anymore "Bye Mom, love you" The whole pack started whispering  
He hung up the phone after she repeated his affections

Scott was the first to freak out "Stiles why did you say mom?"  
"Scotty I promise i'll explain everything when they get here please wait a bit"

30 minutes of stunned silence is what followed that statement 

All of a sudden you heard the rumble of a familiar sounding jeep coming down the Hale house path

5 minutes later a Sheriff Stilinski, a beautiful woman with honey brown eyes and curly brown hair pulled back with a sundress on and 4 armed men came into the house using one of the pack keys

30 seconds later a mom and son were reunited after several years

"Stiles honey I missed you" the woman said with a thick polish accent opening her arms  
"Mommmm I misocbhabdi" everything else was gibberish as Stiles started crying but, Claudia understood anyway soothing his hair  
"So sweet pie who's this pack you hang with" Claudia asked overlooking the entire pack over Stiles head that was on her chest

After introduction Sheriff started explaining things to everyone  
"Everyone as you all knew Claudia 'died' when Stiles was 8" Claudia interjected "Died is such a vulgar word I prefer taking a journey" Stiles hums his agreement in his mom's lap as she's carding her fingers through his hair  
"Anyways that was all false Claudia didn't" mmhhm the Sheriff clears his throat "take a journey, she is the Head of the Poland government but she had to go into protection because some childish radicals are trying to take down the government so we moved to Beacon Hills, but word got to some of the radicals that Claudia was pregnant and they tried to make a statement and get rid of her and Stiles together, luckily it didn't do damage except give Stiles some damn ADHD those punks." "John get to the point ,Honey" "Oh right so we faked Claudia's death and she was going to go back once it was safe, they finally got rid of all of the radicals so we're going to go back to Poland our homeland"

"NO!!"  
"you can't leave us Stiles!!"  
"what about the pack!!"  
"it's never too safe, he has to stay!!"  
"we need you!!"  
"please don't go Stiles "  
The last one broke his heart and he looked at Derek with a tear in his eye and then ran up to him and whispered with their foreheads pushed together "Kocham cię,Derek,Kocham cię" and with that he left with the guards and his family everyone was in tears and clinging to each other watching him go. He turned around and smiled at them with his 1000 watt smile before he left with a parting message "I left each of you something and don't worry i'll be back"

*5 YEARS LATER  
Derek's POV  
The pack were all eating outside for the barbecue having gained more members they expanded the house for the new people Malia (Peter's daughter) a Werecoyote, Kira a Kitsune, Liam a werewolf turned by Scott, and Chris Argent who went into the fold and joined the pack finally, and my sister Cora who was found(she was venturing South America).It wasn't the same without Stiles but we lasted with these charm bracelets Stiles made each of us his smell woven deep into these bracelets so whenever we miss him we just smell it

We were all eating when all of a sudden we see a helicopter start landing in the back yard knocking some food off the table and around.  
Everyone was staring when it landed and opened up and someone hopped out of the drivers side and started making their way over to the pack. Everyone went into wolf mode or for Allison and Chris they went 'hunter mode' as Scott puts it. 

The man raised both hands in the universal sign of surrender and then took his helmet off. Scott was the first to react running towards the man and grabbing him in a bear hug scenting the man's neck

"Oh my gosh Stiles your back"  
Laughter. His laughter. "yeah i am now please you're crushing my bones man"  
One -by- one the hale pack seized Stiles in a hug even Peter in a 'manly' one as he put it. The newcomers don't understanding who this guy was, but they all have amazed faces on (probably from the helicopter) , but they soon will understand. I was the last to go to him but i didn't just do a hug. No. I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. Hard. 

"Puahh what was that for Big Bad" Stiles smirked looking into my eyes as I put our foreheads together  
"I looked everwhere for the meaning"  
"What meaning?"  
"Kocham cię Stiles" kiss again "Kocham cię"  
Stiles started crying again looking at me with love "yeah indeed Derek"

We had our full Pack again and I loved it

**Author's Note:**

> Kocham cię- I love you


End file.
